Pokemon We Are Family
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Riot and Merlyin in Codata on a trip have given up their thieving ways and now living honest lives. They meet Ash and friends and find out Riot is Penny's older brother from Penny's mother. This is going to be a big change but full of the love of family. Rewrite.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

It nice and sunny in the Codata region Ash and his friends Penny, Cilan and Kim are heading for the next town. "Here were are according to the map this is Tiger lily town." Cilan said.

"Cool," Penny said. "I heard of Tiger lily town it's said to have the most beautiful tiger lilies," she said.

Then they bumped into someone. "Oh excuse me," he said.

"Hey you look like a thief I met in Kalos, called Riot," Ash said.

"Oh sorry about that, because of you and Xeranius me and the others gave up the life of a thievery for a honest life," Riot said.

"Well it's good you made a turn around," Ash said. "I'm Ash and this pikachu," he said.

"I'm Cilan a Pokemon connoisseur," Cilan said.

"My name is Kim," Kim said.

"My names Penny and this is my partner sandile," Penny said.

"Nice to meet you my name Riot," Riot said.

"Riot?" Merlyin said. "Who are you talking to?" she said.

"Merlyin this Ash we seen him before remember who he and Xeranius helped us turn our lives around?" Riot asked.

"Oh yes I remember, nice to finally know your name," Merlyin said.

"These are their friends Cilan, Kim and Penny," Riot said.

"Where are your other friends?" Merlyin asked.

"Clemont and Bonnie are back in Lumiose city, and Serena is travelling in Hoenn." Ash said.

"Come on Riot you promised we see the new Pokemon shopping district before we continue with planning," Merlyin said.

"Planning for what?" Ash asked.

"Our wedding of course," Riot said.

"How romantic!" Penny said.

They headed to the Pokemon shopping center. "Wow look at all this stuff," Ash said.

"Hey new ball seals for Pokemon contests I could use these," Penny said.

"So you are coordinator," Merlyin said.

"Yes," Penny said. "look at all these different contest things." she said. "Hmm the new coordinator beat magazine, I wonder what this one is about," she said. She began to look at it.

Then a worker came up. "Oh is your kid a cooridantor?" he asked.

"No, she's not my kid, I am her friend, we just became friends and that is fiancee over there," Riot said.

"Oh sorry you two just have a resemblance is all." the worker said.

"Well I am coordinator and I would like to get these ball seals," Penny said.

"Great then let's get you set up then," the worker said.

A lady from the Pokemon center came up. "Are you Penny?" she asked.

"Yes," Penny said.

"Your mother is calling she and your father want to talk to you," the lady said.

"Thank you," Penny said.

Once at the Pokemon center Penny picked up the phone. "Hi mom," Penny said.

"Penny your father and I are coming over to see you compete in your next contest, I hope the contest in Tiger lily town will be great," her mom said.

"Great see you later," Penny said.

Penny came out of the Pokemon center. "Mom and Dad are coming to watch me compete in the contest." Penny said.

"That's great," Ash said.

It was really exciting to say the least.

Riot was thinking about what the man said about him and Penny very much. He hadn't see his mother and father for some time it was on failure after another when he started travelling and all the trouble he got into he was afraid his parents would hate him and disown him. So he never contacted them out of fear of rejection.

"Is something bothering you Riot?" Merlyin asked.

"You know what the clerk is said in the store he said Penny and looked like each other and he is king of right we do share some similarities but I never done anything to become a father," Riot said.

"We both know that," Merlyin said. "I could be possible you could be brother and sister," she said.

"Maybe but if she is a I never knew," Riot said.

"Oh why is that?" Merlyin asked.

"When I first became a trainer I kept on failing and I got into all kinds of trouble and started to be a thief after getting stuck with a bad crowd. I was scared what my parents would say so I never wrote or called out of fear of being rejected for all those mistakes," Riot said.

"Well if your parents were understanding I bet they wouldn't," Merlyin said.

"I am still scared to do so," Riot said.

"I know you can do it just have the courage to do I know you do," Merlyin said.

"Thanks, Merlyin." Riot said.

Penny's mother came in and was happy to see her daughter. "Mom it's wonderful to see you," Penny said.

"It's great to see you too," Penny said.

Riot saw Penny's mother. It was his mother. He was nervous and came up. "Hi," Riot said.

Penny's mom saw Riot. "Riot?" she said.

"Yes it's me," Riot said.

"You know him mom?" Penny asked.

"Of course I know him he's my son," her mother said. "Riot where have been all these years? Why haven't you called or wrote?" she asked.

"Well it's like this when I left on my journey when we lived in Kalos it was one failure after another and bigger and bigger mistakes I felt terrible and then I got caught up in a bad crowd while feeling sorry for myself, and then things got harder and I was stealing and even though I stopped doing after meeting legendary Pokemon and I couldn't tell you or father because you would hate me, and say I am no longer part of the family," Riot said starting to cry.

Penny's mother hugged him. "That's not true Riot, everyone makes mistakes big and small the important thing is to learn from them, Which you did, I will always love you, and you will always be my little boy," Penny's mom said.

Merlyin was watching and smiling. "Mom this is Merlyin she's my fiancee," Riot said.

"Nice to meet you," Merlyin said.

"Nice to meet you call me Carole," Carole said. "Right this is Penny your little sister," she said.

"So Merlyin was right about you being my sister the people at the shopping center said we had a resemblance." Riot said.

"I never imagined I had a big brother." Penny said.

"So where's dad?" Riot asked.

"Funny he was right behind me, I must of have left him in the dust," Carole said.

Then Penny's father came up. "Carole, I wish you would wait up for me," he said. Then he saw Riot. "Riot my son," he said.

Riot hugged his father and told him everything how sorry he was. "It's okay Riot I knew you were safe and everything was fine, I knew you were out there and am glad we are a family once more," Penny's father said. Then he saw Merlyin. "Who is this son?" he asked.

"Dad this my fiancee Merlyin," Riot said.

"Nice to meet you Merlyin call me Marcus," Marcus said.

"Nice to meet you," Merlyin said.

Riot was reunited with his mother and father and had met his little sister.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Things were exciting. Penny was training with her Pokemon for the contest in Tiger lily Town. "Okay now Froakie use bubble," Penny said.

"Froakie!" Froakie said using bubble.

"Now blizzard!" Penny said.

Froakie used blizzard. The bubbles froze solid. "Now use round," Penny said.

"Froakie!" Froakie sang. The froze bubbles burst and pretty sparkles were all over the place.

"Penny that was nice work you really showed off Froakie," Carole said.

"Thanks mom," Penny said.

"Yes I think you are a shoe in for that contest ribbon," Marcus said.

"Thanks dad," Penny said.

"I can't believe we are going to watch a Pokemon contest together," Merilyn said.

"This is great I hope Penny does well," Riot said.

"The contest is tomorrow and I have be ready," Penny said.

The next morning Penny entered the contest. "Hello Tiger lily Town my name is Marian and I will bring you the blow by blow, the winner of this contest will receive the fabulous Tiger lily ribbon! This makes this one more stop to the winding path to the grand festival." Marian said.

Penny was ready to go.

"First up is Penny," Marian said.

"Okay Froakie it's time shine!" Penny said throwing the pokeball.

Froakie came out and spun around happily in the bubbles.

"Okay Froakie use bubble!" Penny said.

"Froakie!" Froakie said. Bubbles filled the air.

"Now use blizzard!" Penny said.

"Froakie!" Froakie said and the blizzard froze the bubbles solid.

"Now throw you frubbles at some of the bubbles," Penny said.

"Froakie!" Froakie said throwing it frubbles popping some of the bubbles.

"Now use round," Penny said.

"Froakie," Froakie sang. Then the rest of bubbles burst into pretty sparkles.

"Ta da!" Penny said.

"It's Penny and Froakie for a wonderful finish." Marian said.

"I love how Froakie showed off it's signature frubbles," Mr. Contesta said.

"Remarkable," Mr. Sukizo said.

"I love how Froakie smiled the whole time," Nurse Joy said.

Penny left the stage. "Penny you did great," Ash said.

"Thanks but I say Froakie deserves most of the thanks, it did great," Penny said.

Many more contestants preformed.

"Now for our final entry Jesslinda," Marian said.

"Wobbuffet lets go," Jesslinda said.

"Wobbuffet," Wobbuffet said coming out.

"Okay Wobbuffet use Mirror coat," Jesslinda said.

Wobbuffet used Mirror coat and it glowed it showed off it's blue body. "Now use counter," Jesslinda said throwing balls at it.

"Wobbuffet," Wobbuffet said and the balls bounced off and Jesslinda caught them and threw them back and forth. Wobbuffet was having fun.

"Look her Wobbuffet is having a good time, and when the Pokemon have a good time the audience has a good time," Penny said.

"Ta da, Jesslinda said.

"I love how Jesslinda demonstrated why Wobbuffet is called the patience Pokemon," Mr. Contest said.

"Truly remarkable," Mr. Sukizo said.

"I love how Wobbuffet enjoyed it, it must obviously care for it's trainer a great deal," Nurse Joy said.

"Sorry to keep everyone waiting but here are the eight lucky coordinators moving on to the second round," Marian said.

Both Penny and Jesslinda had made it.

"Great now I can go on to the next round." Penny said.

"Here are the match ups for the second round," Marian said.

Penny battled through as did Jesslinda.

"Okay now time for the final battle Penny vs Jesslinda," Marian said.

"Okay now Munna it's time to shine," Penny said throwing her Pokeball.

Munna came out with stars.

"Yamega let's do this," Jesslinda said.

"Begin," Marian said.

"Yamega use silver wind," Jesslinda said.

"Munna dodge and use psyshock," Penny said.

Jesslinda lost some points.

"Yamega sonic boom," Jesslinda said.

Munna was hit and Penny lost points. "Munna use psychic," Penny said.

Munna's move hit costing Jesslinda points. "Now Yamega use ancient power!" Jesslinda said.

Penny lost more points. "Now Munna Moonblast!" Penny said.

"Yamega use sonic boom and there was an explosion.

"Times up, and the winner is.." Marian said. "It's Penny," she said.

Penny was receiving her ribbon. "Penny I understand this is your third ribbon keep up the good work," Mr. Contesta said.

"Thanks," Penny said. "I got the Tiger lily Ribbon!" she said.

"Froakie!" Froakie said jumping.

"Munna!" Munna said.

Later Penny and the others were talking. "That was a great contest," Ash said.

"You really did well," Riot said.

"Thanks but I know I have more work to do," Penny said.

"Now Riot we still have some planning to do for our wedding," Merilyn said.

"We sure do," Riot said.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Things were going pretty well. Merilyn saw that Penny and Riot's mother was quite young so she decided to ask. "You know you look quite young to be the mother of a 22 year old man and a ten year old girl," Merilyn said.

"Merilyn," Riot said.

"Well I can tell you the story." Carole said.

Penny's friends sat down to here Carole and Marcus story. "It was back when I was 14 and three years after won the grand festival. I had met Marcus when I was 11 and he was 12 and we got into a relationship. We did many great things together so we were pretty happy with each other. My parents liked Marcus and his parents liked me, so they were okay with us staying out late as long as we were together." Carole said.

"Yes that is true." Marcus said.

"Yes so our parents went out for a romantic weekend and I had the house all to myself. Marcus came over for a while during that time. We did something kind of stupid," Carole said.

"You mean you?" Merilyn asked.

"Yep," Marcus said.

"Then a few weeks later I noticed I was feeling nauseous, I had headaches and that time of the month didn't come so I was worried and took a pregnancy test." Carole said. "It was positive I was pregnant it felt like my whole world came crashing down." she said. After warring with myself for an hour I decided no matter what I was going to keep the baby." she said. "Then I called Marcus and told him we had to talk." she said.

"I was scared she was going to break up with me," Marcus said.

"Then I told him I was pregnant." Carole said.

"After the shock wore off I hugged her and I told her I would be there for here and our baby." Marcus said.

"We told our parents and they were not happy, but they were glad we were taking responsibility." Carole said.

"We were looking forward to it," Marcus said.

"We did what we could to be prepared for the baby Marcus moved in with my family and he got a job. He was going to make sure he had what we needed for our baby. My family moved to Kalos shortly after I met Marcus and I found out he was from Kalos. So we had everything we needed friends and family. " Carole said.

"Yes I made sure everything was running smooth and we had everything we needed." Marcus said.

"Then soon a week from my due date I was in the hospital giving birth. After the 18 most painful hours of my life I had given birth to a sweet baby boy." Carole said.

"That was me wasn't it?" Riot asked.

"Yes Riot that was you," Carole said.

"We were very happy and things were going great." Marcus said. "I worked hard long hours so I could provide for you and your mother." he said.

"I took care of Riot and he was really cute," Carole said. "But I only wished we waited until were married and financially stable, but we learned and we did regret having Riot," she said.

"I see," Merilyn said.

Penny's parents brought their photo albums to show Penny and Riot. Penny's mother never travels any where without them. They were showing the pictures. "Look here is the album with Riot in it," Carole said.

They saw the photos of Riot as a baby and a child.

"Here is the photo album of Penny," Marcus said.

They saw Penny as a baby and as a young child.

Riot and Merilyn were talking to finish up the last details for the wedding. Merilyn still had to choose her wedding dress and a maid of honor. "Okay now we chose a cake, a venue, the food, I got my tux, and best man, now all that's left is for you to get a wedding dress and to choose a maid of honor," Riot said.

"I know," Merilyn said. "I think I know who I want to be my maid of honor," she said.

"Who?" Riot asked.

"Penny, she is your sister and I think she will make a great maid of honor," Merilyn said.

"Great that sounds good, you be ask Penny," Riot said.

Merilyn and Riot came up to Penny. "Penny Merilyn has something to ask you," Riot said.

"What?" Penny asked.

"Will you be my maid of honor?" Merilyn asked.

"I would love too," Penny said.

"Great now I have to pick a wedding dress," Merilyn said.

They went to the bridal store. Merilyn tried on a couple of dresses. "You looked nice in a few of them but which ever one you want is fine with me," Penny said. Riot wasn't there he said he wanted to be surprised. Finally she chose a nice satin ball gown dress. "You look great," Penny said.

"I agree," Carole said.

Later Merilyn's parents came. They saw Riot again. "Hello Riot," her father said.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Flame," Riot said.

"Riot I told you call me Wilma," Mrs. Flame said.

"I told you boy call me Victor," Mr. Flame said.

"Nice to meet you we are Riot's parents and this is his younger sister Penny," Carole said and explained.

"Well it's nice to meet you," Victor said. Then a bit later he went to talk to Riot. "Riot you are marrying my little girl tomorrow and I want you to know I want you to keep your promise to take care of her," he said.

"Yes sir," Riot said nervously.

"Good that is all I ask, and I know how much you two love each other so I also want you too to have the best of luck," Victor said.

"Thank you, Victor," Riot said.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

It now the wedding day. Riot was up bright and early getting ready. He took a shower and got dressed. He was plenty nervous. "How's my hair does it look like I got an cow licks or any out of place. Is my bow tie straight?" Riot asked.

"Son relax you are more nervous than a Stunky in perfume factory." Marcus said.

"I am nervous it's just this is a big change and I really love Merilyn and I just hope everything will run smoothly," Riot said.

"I know the feeling when I married your mother I was a nervous wreck, but I remembered and focused on how much I loved her and that made me less nervous," Marcus said.

"Okay," Riot said.

Merilyn woke up bright and early too. She was getting ready the girls were helping her out. Her hair was done up nice and pretty and her make up was done. "You look beautiful," Penny said.

"Thanks," Merilyn said.

Things were ready for the wedding. Friends and family were at the wedding. Riot was standing at the altar fighting the butterflies in his stomach. He saw Merilyn come down the aisle. Riot took her hand.

"Friends and family we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two hearts. Riot McCall and Merilyn Flame. Now whoever objects to this union speak now or forever hold your peace," the preacher said. "Riot do you take Merilyn as your lawfully wedded wife to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse? For as long as you both shall live?" he said.

"I do," Riot said.

"Merilyn do you take Riot as your lawfully wedded husband to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse? For as long as you both shall live?" the preacher asked.

"I do," Merilyn said.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the preacher said. "you may kiss the bride," he said.

Riot and Merilyn kissed.

"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. McCall," the preacher said.

The crowd cheered.

The reception was big. Riot and Merilyn cut into the cake. Then the fed each other a bite. Then they took a sip of juice from each other. "They look so happy," Penny said.

Riot and Merilyn were dancing together. They were very happy. Then they climbed into a car and it said 'just married' on the sign of the back of the car. Cans were tied to it.

"This was a great wedding," Penny said.

"It sure was," Kim said.

To be continued.


End file.
